Katara and the Vampire Prince, Zuko
by Geekazoid13
Summary: (Previously named 'When Two Worlds Collide') In the story of modern day Zutara, young Katara and Zuko meet for what they think will only be for that short amount of time. Years pass and they unexpectedly meet again in a very unusual way. Both in school and at work they live by the today-I-hate-you-tomorrow-your-my-friend rule. Singer!Zuko. DarkSide!Katara.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

A young Katara lay down in the grass at the park staring up at the sky. She let her imagination run freely as she slowly closed her eyes. Suddenly she was a swimmer, about to jump from the high dive. Then she was an oceanographer studding a pod of blue whales swimming by her boat. Next she was deep sea diver discovering sunken ships and lost treasures. She always loved the water especially the ocean. It felt like it was a part of her. Just then one of her wildest fantasies was interrupted by a voice.

"Hello," interrupted a slightly raspy male voice

Surprised Katara looked up. She saw a pair of golden eyes looking down at her. They belonged to a black haired boy. "Hello," she smiled kindly. She started to get up. "I'm Katara,"

"I'm Zuko," he replied, "Why were you laying down with your eyes closed? Were you napping?

"No I wasn't napping, I was just imagining."

"Cool! Can I imagine with you?"

"Of course you can! Let's go find a better spot".

She grabbed his small hand and they ran off to a spot away from the screaming children. Still with interlocking hands they laid down. While Katara imagined herself swimming laps in an olympic sized pool Zuko imagined other things.

Him and his new friend Katara, but they weren't nine years old they were much older. They were having a picnic on the beach. The clear blue water matching the color of Katara's eyes.

That was when he realized something. He liked Katara, but boys aren't supposed to like girls. But Katara was different.

He opened his eyes to the sound of his mother's voice calling him.

"I have to go Katara," said the sad Zuko, "I'll miss you a lot."

"I bet you say that to everyone."

"Only the ones with the pretty blue eyes."

Katara smiled. Then Zuko leaned in to give her a hug but his mom interrupted.

"It's time to say goodbye to you friend Zuko," she told him

"Bye Katara," he said sadly

"Bye Zuko," she replied


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi just wanted to let you know that appreciate the reviews and favoritism. Btw I think the rest of the story is gonna be in Katara's Pov. I'll let you know if it changes though. Byes! Oh yeah I almost forgot, the next chapters (including this one) will take place like 16 year into the future and Katara and Zuko are the same age. Byes (again)!**

Chapter 1

I woke up groggy to the sound of the doorbell. Quickly I slipped on my teal robe, forgetting I had fallen asleep in my clothes, and ran to the door. "Hold on I'll be there in a second," I yelled as I trampled down the long hallway.

I opened the door. I was surprised to see who was standing there. It was my best friend Toph Bei Fong.

"Before you say anything let me go make myself look acceptable," I told her, "Come on in. Make yourself at home." Quickly I ran to my room, changed my clothes, washed up in the bathroom, bushed my teeth and my hair until finally I looked acceptable. When I walked back out Toph was looking at me and smileing

"Guess who just got a boyfriend," she asked excitedly.

"Congratulations. How unexpected," I answered back sarcastically while trying to hide the sound of annoyance in my tone. Toph was always getting into relationships. Even though she was blind she didn't care what kind of guy she dated, but for someone who breaks up with a guy almost instantly she really has no care whatsoever.

I hate to admit it but I've been getting real jealous of her. Whenever I get a boyfriend I try to keep the relationship going as long as I can but most guys just don't seem to like me. They all say that I'm too motherly or I'm a bit of a crybaby .

"How long is this one going to last," I asked, "A week? Five days? Or your favorite, two days?"

"Excuse me? Did you just ask me how long _my_ relationship was going to last? Coming from the girl whose boyfriends hate her so much that they give warnings to other guys about her."

"I'm so sorry Toph I can't believe I just said that I was jealous of… give warnings to other guys? At least they don't think I'm hotheaded and uncontrollable!"

"Uncontrollable! Sugar Queen you have worked up my last nerve!"

"Well if I make you so angry why don't you leave?"

"Fine I will!"

"I'm leaving to, but I'm leaving out the garage!"

She stormed out of my house slamming the door behind her. After grabbing my keys and my purse I stomped to the garage and hopped into my car. I opened the automatic door and backed out. I don't care where I go as long as it's somewhere else. I looked down at the steering wheel. My knuckles were white.

Soon my anger started to melt. I was almost back to my cheerful self.

**Sorry if the chapter is to short I'm trying not to rush into things too quickly. I promise that in the next chapter Zuko will be coming up. Spoiler Alert: He's someone who has power over people. It'll probably be up either later on today or tomorrow. Here's the ages Katara/Zuko(zuko is 10 months older than katara so he is technically considered 26):25 Toph:23 Sokka:26 Iroh:50 Aang:23. There's probably gonna be some more characters but there gonna come in a lot later. And sorry I forgot to mention this in the story- Toph gets home by walking. She and katara live in the same neighborhood. If you have any suggestions please let me know. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review. Until them my fellow fan fictioners. Oh yeah and the rate might change to T.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the shortness. Promise this will be longer and mostly about zuko & katara. I will make sure to reflect the personalities as best I can.**

Chapter 2

As I drove I started to cry and I couldn't stop. 'How could I treat my best friend like that,' I thought. 'Sure she was bragging a bit, but she's still my best friend.' I looked at the clock. 12:15. it was Saturday. Toph was at her job right now.

Even though she's blind she does everything a regular person does. Sometimes she acts helpless around people she doesn't know to get what she wants, but she can do it perfectly fine herself. The way she opens her gray tinted green eyes widely and how she vigorously moves her outstretched hands as if she's feeling around to navigate her way through wherever she's at. She claims that she has a special way of getting around but sometimes I think she just pretends to be blind.

That's probably why I became friends with her. Her mischievous ways bring craziness to my life.

I didn't realize I'd driven out of Omashu where I live. I was almost to the city of Ba Sing Se. I haven't been there since our friend Aang came to visit. It seemed like Toph was always happiest when Aang was around.

That's when it hit me. I can't believe I didn't realize this before. Toph likes Aang. No wonder she can't keep a boyfriend. They can't compare to Aang. I can see why she likes him. He's smart, kind, caring, loving, funny, and downright funny. I used to think he liked me but the thought left my mind once he became close friends with her.

I didn't even notice I was already deep into Ba Sing Se. time flies by so fast when you think good thoughts.

I looked around to see what my surroundings were. The first thing I sat was a small tea shop in the corner of a shopping center. Strangely I was drawn to it. I drove in the direction of it and pretty soon I was in the parking lot. It was surprisingly full for a Saturday afternoon at a tea shop. I drive around desperately looking for a parking spot. I finally found a great one right in front after searching for three minutes. I looked back down at the clock. 12:46. Toph gets off work in two hours. 'I'll call her after she gets off. It would be rude to interrupt her teaching. Some tea should calm me down,' I thought. I know it's hard to see her as a teacher, but she enjoys teaching adults how to fight.

After turning off the car I grabbed my purse and hopped out. I opened the shop door and walked in. noticed a sign off to my left that read _**'Sit Wherever You Like' **_so I sat down at a table near the window. Just as quickly as I sat down a waitress came to take my order. I didn't even have a chance to look at the menu placed on the table

"Hi welcome to the Jasmine Dragon," she greeted kindly, "what can I get for you?"

"Hi. Um… do you serve jasmine tea?"

"Yes we do. You must be new here. I haven't seen you around before. I'm Shauna, the best waitress and assistant to the assistant manager this town has," the recently named Shauna beamed, "Let me introduce you to the owner, he loves meeting new customers. If you need anything just come and find me."

"Ok I will. I'm Katara by the way. And thank you."

"No problem. Iroh will be here in a moment and so will your tea."

'The people here are so friendly,' I thought to myself. As I wait for my tea and the owner who I assume is Iroh, I examine the shop. It's a bit small but still able to hold a large capacity of people. There are various posters with pictures of tea and phrases. Sooner or later a round older man with a gray beard came by.

"Hello," he said happily with a wide grin on his face, "I'm Iroh, the owner of this fine establishment."

"Hi, I'm Katara. It's very nice to meet you."

"Likewise, I enjoy meeting new customers. Are you new to Ba Sing Se?

"No I'm just passing through. This place looked interesting so I decided to stop by."

Before he could say anything else Shauna came by with my tea.

"Sorry to interrupt, Katara your tea is here," she said.

"No worries. I will you enjoy your tea. You are a very kind young lady."

"Thank you; you're a very kind person."

"If you ever need a job, please just come here and we'll accept you right away."

"Thank you sir, I might just have to take up that offer."

With that he smiled kindly and walked off.

I was half way through my tea when someone walked in. A tall handsome man with black shaggy hair, the first thing I noticed about him was his scar. It wrapped around his left eye. It looked like it hurt. But the thing that caught my eye the most was his amber eyes. Something about them were very familiar, I just couldn't put my finger on it. He sat down at a table near mine. I didn't want to be rude and stare but something about him was very familiar, I looked down at the table and continued drink my tea.

I got up and went to the counter to pay. I went back to my table to grab my things and leave. I walked past the man I saw earlier. I glanced at him. He glanced back at me and nervously I looked away.

I got to my car and noticed a ticket on my windshield. Annoyed I grabbed it and read. "Fine of $50 for not staying in my own parking space. Time 1:06," I read out loud to myself. I looked down at my tire and it was barely over the line. I wasn't even jeopardizing anyone's chances of parking. I looked at my watch; I got that ticket 8 minutes ago. I didn't see any police cars around so I figured they must have walked over here.

I walked back into the Jasmine Dragon and found Iroh. "Excuse me," I said as politely as I could, "have any police officers come in here."

"No, none that I know of. My nephew, Zuko is a volunteer policeman as well as a volunteer fireman when he's not working here," he lit up when he told me about his nephew, "Why do you ask?"

"I found an unfair ticket on my windshield claiming I broke the law," I said trying not to sound bratty.

"I am so sorry for the misunderstanding. My nephew takes his job very seriously. I'll go talk to him. He's on his break right now."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."

"No problem."

He walked over to that exact same man I saw earlier and started talking to him. The man apparently named Zuko seemed to be getting angry. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could see them gesturing towards me. 'This is going to be fun' I thought to myself. I saw Zuko get up and start walking towards me.

"You must be the over lapping girl," he said in a raspy voice.

"That's a nice way to make a first impression," I retorted.

"Look I'm sorry I 'accused' you of wrong doing. Even though you did break the law."

"I'll have you know that I have never broken _any_ law in my **entire** **life**," I said trying not to make a scene.

"That's a surprise. You must be the life of the party."

"You know what, instead of us arguing why don't we just apologize."

"Fine. I'm sorry for giving you a ticket. You're relieved of your fine.

"And I'm sorry for supposedly breaking the law."

He glared at me.

Iroh came over and put his hands on our shoulders. "It looks like you two have made up."

"Yeah looks like it," his nephew growled.

A few seconds passed and I decided to break the silence. "I've thought about your offer, Iroh, and I've decided to accept your job offering. I'll look great on my collage application and I really like it here"

Once I said that Zuko's eyes widened and his previously crossed arms dropped down to his side while his hands became fists. Quickly he turned to his uncle.

"Excellent," Iroh beamed, "do you think you will be able to start tomorrow in the afternoon to evening?"

"Sure! I'd love to. These times work great for me."

That's when Zuko came in. "I can't believe this! You offer some girl you just met a job without even having her applying!? Plus I get the same shift with a law breaker."

"Zuko, be polite. She's a very nice girl and I see potential in her."

"You said that about the guy who tried to steal my car!"

"He did have potential."

"Well then I guess we'll be working with each other Little Miss Sunshine. I can't wait," he said to me in an annoyed sarcastic tone, "I'm going back to my break." He glared at me and then stormed off to his table

"I'm sorry about Zuko," he apologized to me, "Sometimes he can have a short temper."

"Don't worry about it. Everyone gets mad sometimes." 'And Zuko's sometimes s every day,' I thought to myself. "Well I better get going. I have something to take care of. Good bye."

"Good bye miss Katara."

And with that I left.

**Hey every one sorry for the delay. Please review, fave, and follow**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed. I appreciate it. This chapters going to have a moment where zuko and katara don't fight. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The first thing I did when I got home was take out my phone and called Toph. She answered instantly. "Hello Katara," she growled.

"I am so sorry for how I treated you this morning. I was jealous and you were bragging a bit. But you're my best friend and I could never stay mad at you." There was no answer. "Please Toph, forgive me" Still no answer. So I waited. Silence came over the phone from both ends. I was about to start crying. A few tears shed from my eyes.

"Ok, I forgive you-"

"Thank you Toph so much," I interrupted.

"Whoa just hold on a sec, I wasn't finished. I forgive you on one condition."

"What is it then?"

"Tomorrow I'm going to take you to my class and you're going to be my practice dummy."

"Sorry Toph I can't. You know I would love to be an example and make a fool of myself in front of a group of adults," I said sarcastically, "but I start work tomorrow."

"Oh my god that's great! Where did you get a job at!?"

"It's at a tea shop in Ba Sing Se called the Jasmine Dragon."

"That's awesome! I might have to check that place out some time."

"That'll be great."

"I have to go. A few people are staying after to get extra help. See you later bye."

"bye." I hung up. 'I'm so glad I have my best friend back' I thought. I decided to relax for a change instead of doing house work. For the first time in a while I felt completely calm. I went into the living room and sat on the couch. There was a blanket on the armrest. I grabbed it and wrapped it around me. I was glad I left my book on the table because I was way too comfortable to get up.

As I read I started getting tired and before I knew it I was asleep.

In my dream I was at home watching TV when there was a knock at the door. I opened the door; all I saw in front of me was a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the wearers' elbows and a black tie around their neck. I looked up and was surprised to see Zuko towering over me, his amber eyes staring down at me.

"Hello Mr. Joyful, what brings you here," I asked

"Cute," he said halfheartedly, "Anyways there's a stupid dance I'm forced to go to tonight and I have to bring a girl who has nothing better to do with her life, so I thought of you."

"How thoughtful of you. How'd you know I didn't have anything planned?"

"Look do you want to come or not."

"Sure, why not. My options were very limited tonight."

The scene changed and we were inside a rec center. I wasn't sure what I looked like but I know I was wearing a dress. A slow song came on and we automatically started to dance. I looked up at his face; I have to admit he was pretty cute. The way the light shined off his hair and how his eyes sparkled. I suddenly found myself standing on my toes slowly inching my face towards his. He bent his head down and did the same as me. My eyes began to close and before I knew it his lips lightly brushed up against mine.

I woke up suddenly breathing hard. "Do I really like Zuko," I said out loud to myself, "No I can't. It's Zuko, which would be like dating a Rottweiler. But does he like me? That would explain why he's so mean to me."

I looked up at the wall clock. It read 6:29. 'That was a long nap,' I thought, 'I'd better start getting ready for work.'

I looked through my closet and found a cute pair of jeans, my favorite dark blue tee shirt, and a pair of flats. I put my hair into two low pigtails and let my bangs hand out. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled in approval.

I walked into the living room and checked the wall clock. 8:15. still not time for work yet. I decided to watch TV for two hours. It passed by real quickly.

I parked my car outside so I would have a better chance of not being late. I got into my car, backed out and drove off.

By the time I got there it was still pretty early. 'I'll go in and see if they need any help' I thought.

As I got closer to the store I saw Zuko standing outside. Immediately I began to blush remembering the dream I had.

"What are you doing here so early," he asked with distaste.

"I was wondering the same thing about you."

He smirked.

"Since you're here, why don't we start over since we got off to a rough start? I'll start. Hi, I'm Katara." I looked him in the eye and put my hand out.

"Listen girl, I really don't want to become your friend in fact I don't even like you… that much."

"So what you're saying is that you do like me," I said slyly, "what's the reason why you don't like me then… _that much_"

He blushed a little.

"Well first of all your to perky. Oh I'm Katara," he started to say in a girl voice that apparently was supposed to be mine, "I love everyone and it's all rainbows, butterflies, and lollipops with me"

"That is **not** true," I retorted, "I don't like a lot of people; starting with you. So what are your other reasons for not liking me Mr. Know-it-all?"

"I can't think of any right now but when I do I will surly tell you."

"I look forward to that moment."

For the first time ever in Zuko's sad little life he actually smiled and laughed. 'My work here is done.'

We walked in together smiling. Iroh saw us. "Good your early," he smiled, "you two seem around the same age and I thought you two could get acquainted. It's not time for you two to work yet so just sit down here." He guided us to an empty table and we sat down. Iroh left us alone.

Zuko looked at me blankly with that intimidating look on his face. "So…," I said breaking the silence, "Do you have any siblings?" his blank expression turned to anger. 'Oh crap,' I thought, 'what did I just get myself into?'

"I have a younger sister," he answered coldly, "she's pure evil and doesn't care about anyone but herself."

"Oh…I have an older brother… What about your parents?" His expression turned from angry to a mixture of complete hatred and sadness. 'Really Katara, really. Why don't I just shut up and then everything will be just fine.'

"I hate my dad. Just like my sister he's full of evil and loves know one. And my mom…," he hesitated and his eyes got watery, "she… she died when I was twelve. Besides my Uncle Iroh, she was the only other person who actually loved me." My heart literally just sank. It was hard for me to hold back my tears. "My mom died too when I was ten. My whole family was devastated."

"At least we have something in common," he said.

"Yeah, I guess we do." After that we didn't talk anymore and there was a long, awkward silence. Luckily Iroh came by. "So Miss Katara, I remember you mentioning that you were applying to collage."

"Yes I am," I replied, "it's to Four Nations University." Zuko's eyes widened.

"Wonderful," said Iroh cheerfully, "That is a great school. You know Zuko is applying there too."

"Oh really. What are you majoring in," I asked turning to Zuko.

"I want to be a fireman and fire captivates me. What do you think?"

"Oh. I'm majoring in child care. I love children."

"What a surprise," he retorted sarcastically

"Same goes to you. You don't seem like the heroic type of person."

He glared at me. "Time to start working," announced Iroh, "Katara, here is your uniform and your name tag."

**I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. So how are you liking what's happening so far? Please tell me by review or PM. And to Rainproof Coyote yes that is one of the reasons why he volunteers. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morrow my fellow fan fictioners. I bringeth good news. Katara's finally starting her job! I can't wait to write how it goes with Zuko 3 3 3!**

Chapter 4

I take the shirt and head to the bathroom. I walk into an open stall and change. I walk out and look in the mirror. I wasn't really paying attention to the shirt while I put it on. I'm wearing a black shirt with a red dragon logo in the corner and the stores name under it. It wasn't the cutest shirt but it went with my outfit. I looked at my name tag before I pinned it on my shirt. It was rectangular and stainless steel. My name was engraved neatly in the middle. I then pinned it on my shirt nicely.

I walked out of the bathroom proudly, displaying my new attire. I wasn't sure where to go or what to do so I went to go find Shauna. I couldn't find her in the dining room or behind the cash register. I spotted a door with a sign that said _**'EMPLOYEES ONLY' **_and walked in because I was officially an employee.

As I walked in I saw a few armchairs wrapped halfway around a circular coffee table, a small magazine stand, a bulletin board, and lockers. 'Must be the break room,' I thought. I walked over to the lockers to put my stuff in an empty one. After, I turned and walked towards a door that read _**'managers office'. **_ As I approached the door I noticed a framed picture with the words _employee of the month_ printed underneath. I looked up to see who was pictured and was surprised to see a smiling Zuko. 'Must have been a forced smile,' I thought. I knocked on the door trying not to be rude, Iroh opened it. "Hello Katara," he greeted kindly, "come in please."

I followed his orders and came in. "I need to give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to me. I looked at it; there were three phone numbers, the first one said Iroh, the second one said Zuko, and the last one said Shauna.

"Call any of us if you need anything," he said

"I will." 'I defiantly won't be calling Zuko,' I thought. "What would you like me to do first," I asked changing the subject.

"Hmm let me see. You can start by waiting tables and if you do a good job you will be promoted to cashier and then to cashier _and_ waitress!"

"Great! Is Shauna here so she can show me what to do?"

"I'm sorry but Shauna's ill and won't be back until Thursday. Until then Zuko will help you."

He got up and left to go get Zuko.

"Oh no oh god no," I said quietly, "why does it have to be Zuko. Why can't it be someone else?"

They came back in. "Zuko," Iroh said, "you will be helping Katara wait tables while Shauna is gone."

"What? Why," he yelled, "Can't someone else do it?"

"Yes."

"So why don't you ask them?"

"Because I want _you_ to do it."

Zuko groaned. "Fine I'll teach this _person _how to wait tables."

"Good."

Zuko and I walked out quietly and went into the dining room over to an empty table. "This," he started, "is a table. You have to clean this up after a customer leaves." He pointed to a door behind the counter. "That is the kitchen. You only go in there to make people tea. Not to hang out or socialize. Your first task is to clean the tables. Go to the supply closet and get the spray bottle and sponge. After your done wash your hands and wait tables."

"Is there anything else you wish for me to do your majesty?"

Again he glared at me once again. "Yes there is. I want you to stop talking to me unless you absolutely have to."

"That's the only order you gave me that I'm actually ok with."

"Great now start working."

I went into the supply closet like Zuko told me to and got the spray bottle and sponge. I walked out and started cleaning tables. It was easy because almost all the tables were occupied. I put the supplies back into the closet and then started taking orders. Every person I tried to take orders from had already been served and I only got to help two people before my shift was over.

I went into Irohs office to see if there was anything else he wanted me to do. He asked me to make twelve cups of ginseng tea for his early customers after the shop closed. It wasn't that long until 8:30 came along. Everyone left except me.

I went into the kitchen and started up the tea maker and put in ginseng leaves. I made the twelve cups pretty fast. The leaves had zero flavor left in them so I expected the machine to stop but it didn't. The water kept coming. 'Oh my god I broke the tea maker!' I found a few cups to put the water in but they filled up too quickly. I couldn't find any more. I took out the list of numbers Iroh gave me and my phone. I called Iroh. "**Pick up pick up pick up**," I said out loud. No answer. I would have called Shauna be she was sick. I had to resort to my least favorite person.

**Hey everyone sorry for the shortness. This chapter started to bore me. The next one's going to be way better and ways longer I promise. Spoiler Alert: Zuko's gonna look HOT! 333**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I'll explain everything at the end. Zuko's POV**

Chapter 5

"Hello," I answered angrily. "Hi, Zuko its Katara," she replied frantically, "something's wrong with the tea maker and I don't know what to do! I tried calling your uncle but he won't answer his phone. I really need your help."

"I'll be right there." I hung up the phone and put my keys back into my pocket. "Why did Uncle have to hire that girl," I said to myself. I walked down the stairs and into the lobby of my apartment building. Besides me and a few other people coming home it was empty. Not even the employee's were there. The next time someone asks me to help them at nine at night; I'm going to say no.

I got into my car and drove off. The drive was ok. The streets weren't that crowded. I tried to get there as fast as I could so Little Miss Sunshine couldn't break anything else.

When I got there I didn't even bother to lock my car. Any sensible person wouldn't even be out at this time of night because nothing was open _and_ it was a weekday.

I walked into the shop. The lights were on. "Hello," I called, "Girl, are you here?! Girl!? Ugh, Katara! Katara!"

"Zuko, come into the kitchen NOW!"

I walked in there. Water and a little bit of tea started to cover the floor. Katara was frantically searching for something. The kitchen was a mess. "Whoa," I said, "what happened in here?"

"Oh you know just a wild house party," she replied sarcastically.

"Ha-ha very funny. Now what happened?"

"I couldn't turn off the tea maker and I was trying to find something to capture the water but everything is filled up."

"Keep looking while I try to turn it off."

She went back to searching. Water was still pouring out of the tae maker. I picked it up and looked for an off switch or a battery pack. I turned it upside-down, sideways and any other possible way and couldn't find any. I found a small opening in the side and took off the covering. There were wires and gears and a bunch of other things. I randomly started moving things around. Wires got tangled up with other wires; things got moved out of place. The water started coming out even faster. I reached back in and my hands got shocked. I cursed quietly.

I heard _**oof**_and a quiet _**eek. **_I turned around to see Katara on the floor with water all over her. I laughed. She glared at me angrily. That's when I fell. Water started coming down on my head. I moved my wet hair out of my eyes only to se Katara laughing at me. I couldn't help but laugh too.

By then the entire floor was covered in water less than an inch above the floor.

We both tried to get up but failed miserably. I grabbed on to the counter. My hands were wet and so was the counter, I couldn't get a good grip on it. I fell back down this time next to Katara. We were both sprawled out on the floor laughing. That's when something came over me like a forgotten memory. I didn't have much of a chance to think about it.

Katara tried to get back up. She kept falling.

"Let me help," I offered.

"Thanks."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder, she wrapped hers around mine. She reached up and gripped the counter. I wrapped my arm slightly around her waist. We slowly got up and slipped a little. She lost her grip on the counter and almost fell but I caught her. We were facing each other. One arm was around her shoulder one arm was around her waist. Her hands we on my chest. She looked up at me and I looked down at her, our eyes met. For the first time I noticed her eyes were a very pretty blue. Something was very familiar about them. We smiled. Then noticing what was going on we moved away and laughed awkwardly. We blushed. She fixed her eyes in the general area of where the tea maker is. She then walked over there and pulled a plug. The water stopped coming out of the tea maker abruptly. She turned around, smiled, and swung the cord around I scratched the back of my wet head.

"Yeah… I must have… overlooked that," I said feeling stupid.

"I don't think overlooked is the right word," she chuckled.

**Quick little part of Katara's POV.**

Zuko's wet shirt was sticking to his skin. I could tell he was well built and had a lot of muscle. I tried my hardest not to giggle.

**Back to Zuko's POV**

"We should probably start cleaning up this mess," I said. She nodded in agreement. We walked out and into the supply closet and grabbed mops. We cleaned up the water in an awkward silence. I sometimes noticed Katara taking glances at me. When I looked back at her she quickly averted her gaze towards the floor. I took awhile to clean the kitchen up we made a really big mess. Sometimes we would slip but to avoid what happened earlier we didn't help each other up.

When we finally finished Katara suggested we get into dry clothes. Just my luck I didn't have any spare clothes. I went to my locker and found an old blue shirt and faded jeans. I remembered putting them in there almost eight months ago. I'd put on quite a bit of muscle since then so I knew it would be a tight squeeze but not too tight. I walked back into the dining room. Katara was gone. 'She must be in the bathroom,' I thought. I did the same myself. I took off my wet clothes and tried to dry myself as best I could with the paper towels. I put on the dry clothes, and then dried my wet hair and clothes under the automatic hand dryer until they were damp. I looked in the mirror. I looked ok.

Still slightly damp I walked out of the bathroom. Katara was out already. Her wet hair lay down on her back. I noticed something. She was wearing a blue necklace with a water symbol on it. She actually looked really pretty. 'Wait what am I saying," I thought, 'Katara's not pretty. Ok maybe she's kind of pretty. Like on a scale of 1-10 6 ¾.' I snapped out of my thoughts and t noticed something else. Katara was looking at me weirdly.

**Karata's POV**

I looked at Zuko as he walked out of the bathroom. He was wearing a real tight shirt that fit him real nice. The sleeves were very short and i could see his extremely well muscled arms.

**Zuko's POV**

"Katara," I asked, "are you ok?"

"W-w-what! Oh. Um. N-nothing! I was just um… um… yeah. So uh… anyways it's getting late and I should get going." She blushed a bright red on her mocha cheeks.

"Alright I'll walk you out."

"Thanks."I walked her to her car. I remembered when I gave her a ticket. I started feeling bad about what I did. I tried to remember what kind of car it was. I couldn't. She hopped in and tried to turn it on. It wouldn't start. "Do you need some help?" "Sure. I have some cables in the back." She opened the trunk. There were no jumper cables. I knew I didn't have any in my car. "I don't see any back here." "Ugh. I forgot I gave them to Soka. Great now I'll have to call a towing service."

We walked back inside and sat at a table. She dialed a number on her phone then started talking. "Great," she said, "they won't be able to come until almost midnight."

"I guess we're just going to have to wait here then." We sat silently for a while. "You know I've been wondering," Katara started, "about that car thief thing your uncle said something about."

"Oh yeah that. Well it was a few tears ago. I was 21. I had just got a new car. I parked it right out front of this tea shop. As I stepped out some guy started talking to me. He was telling me how much he like my car and how he would never be able to afford something that nice (even though it wasn't very expensive) and a bunch of other crap. Anyways we walked in. uncle must have seen us talking because he came up to me said he might offer my new 'friend' a job. At that point I didn't know what to say. Like he said about you he thought that guy was 'nice' and had _'potential'. _We didn't even know the guys name! So anyways my uncle went to go look for the guy but couldn't find him. We went outside and there he was trying to climb through the sunroof. You're smart enough to figure out the rest. But that's how I decided I wanted to volunteer at the police station." Katara could not stop laughing. "That was NOT funny!" "Yes. It. Was," she said through laughs. Her happiness made me start to laugh. We finally stopped after a long time.

"Sooo," she started again, "well…why are you so… you know… so strict with the rules?" I was caught off guard of what she said. I didn't know what she was talking about. "You know," she said trying to help me remember, "the parking ticket…," her voice trailed off. "Oh! Um… yeah… about that. I'm really sorry."

"No problem."

"Well when I was little before I lived with my uncle I lived with my father and my younger sister. I've told you about them before. Whatever I did that wasn't "perfect" my dad would… he would…" I couldn't continue it was too painful, but I did. "He would punish me. If only my mother was there to protect me," I said quietly. Katara made the "o" shape with her mouth. She was now the first and only person outside my family to know how I got my scar. "I-I'm so sorry Zuko. I wouldn't have asked if-," "It's ok. It's ok. I guess that's how I became so strict with rules… so other people wouldn't get punished." Thankfully her cell phone interrupted the awkward conversation.

She told me it was the towing company and they wouldn't be able to come until morning. I looked up at the clock. 12:00a.m exactly. I offered her a ride home. She accepted.

The ride to her house was silent except for when she gave me directions from time to time.

She lived in a gated community full of average sized one story houses. The neighborhood was quaint from what I could tell. "Since it's late you can… sleep here… if you'd like. I have a spare bedroom." She blushed

"Thanks! But um… I think I can make it home."

I could tell she was disappointed. "Okay. Goodnight Zuko-," "You know what. I think I will stay. "Great! Come inside," she said excitedly.

The house was dark but I could tell the walls were painted in light colors and that whatever room we were in was decorated in nice furniture. She guided me down a long dark hallway. We stopped at the end and turned to the right. "This is the room. I hope it's to your liking. If you need anything my room is literally across from yours." She was right. We both opened our doors at the same time. "Goodnight," I smiled. "Goodnight, Zuko."

I didn't even examine my room. I instantly flopped on the bed and fell asleep dreaming of Katara and her smiling face

**Hey my peeps. I feel like a terrible person for not updating soon. I got off of spring break Monday, I had tones of homework, I have to work on a stupid play, and my mom thinks this is a waste of time:p**. **Hope you liked the chapter. Next one may be short. Thank you to everyone who reviewed favorite and followed. Feel loved! And I special thanks to a very special guest and one of my besties (her guest review name) AUBRY DUMAS! Miss you and can't wait to see you and my other bestie (tyeote) over the summer. I sadly must bid you good tidings and good morrow. O yeah and if ya have any suggestions let me know. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers, hope you like this chapter. It's gonna be a lot shorter 'cause I want to start working on the next chapter which will be longer. Sorry for the wait I will explain later. Katara's POV**

Chapter 6

I woke up happily to the sound of chirping birds at my window. I smiled and walked out of bed. As I reached for the door I remembered something; Zuko had stayed the night at my house. 'I can't go out looking like this,' I thought. I didn't even know what I was wearing but I didn't know Zuko well enough for him to see me in my pajamas. I scurried over to my closet contemplating on what to wear. Not that I wanted to look nice for him…maybe a little.

I picked out a red baseball tee and yellow shorts. I couldn't decide on whether I should wear my hair down or up, so I combined the two styles. I grabbed a small part of my hair and put it into a small bun while the rest was down. I was a good look for me. I walked out cheerfully into the living room.

"Good morning Zuko." No answer. "Zuko?"

"Oh! Hey! Um good morning Katara" he stood up from the floor.

"I see you've found my pictures."

"Yeah, I was a bit curious."

I smiled and walked over to him. "This one is my favorite." As I bent down to pick up the picture I heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it," me and Zuko said at the same time. We both rushed over to the door. I opened it. "Hey there Sweetness. Who's your boyfriend over there?"

"What!? No! Zuko's not my boyfriend!" "Katara's not my girlfriend!

"Zuko and Katara. Has a nice ring to it."

"No! No! No! It doesn't! Zuko isn't and never will be my boy friend and I am not and never will be his girlfriend."

"For the first time I agree with her."

"Why is he at your house then?" a sly smirk plastered her face.

"Ugh. Good bye Toph." I started closing the door.

"Wait! Hold on! I just wanted to let you know that-"

I turned and faced Zuko.

"I'm sorry about Toph sometimes she can be a little…"

"It's ok you don't have to apologize." He looked at the clock. "I think we should be getting to work plus we need to catch the towing company."

**I am SO SO SO SO SOOOO sorry for the wait, the shortness, and the suckishness. I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer and a lot better. The next chapter might take awhile to be added because I have school, an all day field trip to Chicago next Saturday, my birthday is on Tuesday, I'm going to be working on show choir sometime soon, and I need to work out my boy problems. One lives across the country and one is in 8****th**** grade. I hate my life: p. that's enough rambling on for one day. Byez! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour mes amis. Hope you like this chapter. Promise it will be waaay longer. Thanks for all the favoritism, followism, and reviewism! Please check out my new fic 'The Guardians Apprentice' and I know I've been forgetting this but **

**DISCLAMER: I DONOT OWN ATLA. IF I DID EVERYTHING WOULD BE **

**Zuko's pov**

Chapter 7

I looked over at Katara. It looked like something was troubling her. "Is something wrong," I asked trying not to show much concern.

"Yes, there is. You are driving way too fast. I know you have a fast car because I'm currently in it but you don't have to drive like a freaking NASCAR driver."

"Hello? Have you seen the speed limit? It clearly says 65 miles per hour. It does not say grandma speed," I said bitterly.

"Have you seen everyone you've passed?! Actually you haven't because you've been driving at warp speed!" she was incredibly angry. I could tell she hated being told she was wrong.

"Those are OLD people! (**Not meant in any offensive way) **They drive slower than a snail!"

"I'll have you know that they prefer to be called elderly."

"Why should _I_ care?" If I wasn't driving I would have surly thrown my hands up in frustration. I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "You know what. I have finally thought of more things to add to my 'What I Don't like about Katara' list.

2. You're too motherly

3. You boss people around

4. You think you can tell everyone what to and what not to do."

"Number 2 and 3 are practically the same thing smart one," Katara retorted sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. What waters is that-" I was cut off by the sight in front of me. "Oh look we're here. I guess arguing is a good time passer."

"Humph. For the rest of the day I swear I will avoid you at all costs."

"Same here."

About an hour later I was standing at the counter putting money in the cash register when a group of three people walked in. at first I didn't pay much attention to them. But then I recognized that blind girl that came to Katara's house earlier today. She was with a guy with short brown hair and arrow tattoos on his arms. He looked around the same age as her. The girl had her arms wrapped around his left arm. Maybe they were dating. Then again she was blind so he could just be guiding her, but I thought I saw her blush a little. They were also with another guy who looked a few years older than them. He had tan colored skin and blue eyes like Katara, a short brown pony tail, and a matching soul patch. They sat down at a table.

Katara walked out of the kitchen walking towards the supply closet when she noticed them. A grin so wide it was bigger than the sun was plastered to her face. I've never seen a person so happy before. Her happiness made me smile a little. Her and her friends exchanged hugs. The guy with the tattoos blushed a vibrant shade of ruby. A tinge of jealousy rushed up and down my spine. I have to admit I do like Katara but at the moment I'm not sure if it's real of just a phase. At this point I time I'm hoping it's real. Katara sat down at the table with them so I figured it was time for our break.

I was feeling a bit nosy today so as discreetly as I could I walked to a table near theirs close enough so I could hear what they were saying and sat down.

I could only barely make out what they were saying so I tried to tune out everyone else. I heard a loud male voice start speaking. I couldn't fully understand him but I could make some things.

"… Aang wanted… surprise… Katara…" He said more things but I wasn't interested. I heard a more soft spoken male begin to talk. To me it sounded like he was telling them about his travels around the world. For a young guy he's been everywhere. I listened more intently. I heard someone say something I couldn't make out, and then it became quiet.

"You can come out of hiding." I recognized the blind girls' voice. I jumped in surprise. Quickly I came up with something to say. I stood up and walked over to their table. "Hey, Katara and Katara's friends. When did you guys get here," I asked nervously. "Aw," said the blind girl, "Katara's boyfriend is jealous."

"WHAT?! BOYFRIEND?!" screamed the pony tail guy and the short haired guy. ""Since when did you get a boyfriend," asked the short haired guy. "You're not allowed to date," said the other guy. Kataras' face turned red. I smiled amused by her frustration. "He's not my boyfriend, Aang and Sokka, I can date whenever I feel like it." "As your older brother I automatically have full power to tell you what to do and I forbid you to date." "You can't forbid me to do anything!"

"Ou contraire mes amis." "When did you learn French?"

Their sibling rivalry continued until Katara looked up at the clock. "Time for us to get back to work. Did you guys want anything?"

"Actually yes there is; one large sweet tea, two scones, one small oolong tea for Aang and a small green tea for Toph." Have that ready ASAP."

Katara walked off into the kitchen while I went back to my job as a cashier.

A pale girl with two large buns in her hair walked up to me. Her expression was emotionless. She cleared her throat. I continued to look at the cash register. She cleared her throat multiple times and I still didn't look up. She did it once more. "What," I said aggravated. "Your kind of cute." Her voice was as emotionless as her face. "Ok." "My name's Mai."

"Ok."

"So do you wanna go out sometime?"

"Why."

"Because I think you're cute."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't think you're cute and I don't even know you."

"You can get to know me."

"The answer is still no."

"Fine! Your loss." She turned and walked away. I thought I saw something glint in her long sleeves but it must have been my eyes playing tricks on me again.

"Why did you do that," a concerned Katara asked.

"Do what?"

"Turn down that girl."

"Oh her? It was like talking to a brick wall."

"You can't treat a girl like that! "

"And _you_ can't tell me what I can and cannot do."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

She turned around and sashayed off to her friends table to serve them their tea. She looked like she was having trouble so I decided to be Mr. Hero and help her out.

"Try serving the tea one at a time."

"Thanks for the advice."

"Let me help."

"Thanks but I can do it on my own."

"I'm your boss while Uncle's away so you have to listen to me and now you have to let me help you."

"Fine."

I grabbed the scones and she grabbed the tea.

"Aw look at you two being all lovey," said the blind girl who's name a recalled being Toph.

Aang glanced over at me with the word jealousy written all over his face.

"We're not being 'lovey'," I said, "we're trying to… work out our differences. Right Katara?"

"Right Zuko. Just working out our differences."

"Sure. Whatever you want us to believe."

We were done waiting them so I left and went back to the cash register. Katata continued to talk to her friends and brother. At the moment she seemed to be having a conversation with Aang. I caught him glancing at me with worry. Then at Katara. Then at me.

**Hey dudes and dudetts I noticed I forgot to add the part about Kataras car so let's just pretend I added it and her car is fixed. Yay! All cleared up, so anyways sorry for the delay again. There's gonna be another one cuz I have no clue what to do next aaaand I have another fanfic to work on sooo yeah. And I feel really stupid right now because I forgot what day it is in the fanfiction! Hurrah for me. Won't be able to write like tomorrow and Saturday because I have school another fanfic and a field trip to Chicago. PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE FOLLOW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!** **Bye for now!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is a very special fan fiction chapter and so was the last one and all the other ones in Zuko's pov because I got those ideas from Rainproof Coyote and Plotbunny Chariot! Sorry to all you Suka fans. I love the Sokka Ty Lee shipping and it will be in this chapter. And it's Wednesday in the fic sooo… yeah. Happy reading!**

**DISCLAMER: IDN OWN ATLA**

**Zuko's POV**

Chapter 8

"Zuko, come quick," my uncle screamed urgently from the storage room.

I ran in, the smell of tea filling my nose. "Uncle, what's wrong? Are you hurt?" "No. even worse," he said almost in tears, "Someone stole my tea."

I wanted to yell at him for making me run in there thinking he was hurt, but I didn't.

"So what," I said annoyed with a hint of anger in my tone, "It's just a stupid box of tea. We have hundreds more."

"It's not just a stupid box of tea." His voice was serious. "That was my most popular tea; white lemon and ginger bubble tea with a hint of pink and yellow jasmine."

"I cannot believe this!" I threw my hand up in the air. "We have thirty boxes of that tea filled with forty bags each! That's… 1,200 bags of lemon jasmine bubbly whatever tea!"

"So." He said matter of fact tone.

"So what?"

"So, you and Katara need to investigate."

I was very pleased that he was having Katara play detective with me, but I didn't want him to know that.

"What?! Why her?!"

"Because you two are in the running for employee of the month."

"She's only been her for a week! And I thought Shauna was always in the running with me."

"She was, but she has not been here so she has been bumped down and Miss Katara has been doing an excellent job. Do you think I should promote her to cashier?"

"No! That's a terrible idea. I already have the same shifts as her and I _don't_ want her to work side by side with me."

"I don't know why you can't be nice to that poor girl. She is so nice to you. I think she may like you. You two would make a good couple."

I grinned a little at the thought of Katara liking me. Even Uncle thinks we would be great together. No. I couldn't let that fill my thoughts. Not right now. I shook my head getting rid of the thought.

"Eck! How could you even say that, and besides, Katara hates me and I hate her."

"Don't deny it Nephew, I can tell."

"Whatever Uncle." Just as I finished saying that guess who walked in.

"Hi, I don't mean to intrude but I need to get some more green tea." Uncle immediately grabbed a bag of tea and handed it to her.

"I am so glad you are here," he said with his usual smile, "I need to ask you a very important question."

"Ask away."

"I was wondering if you would like to help Zuko investigate what happened to my tea that has gone missing."

"Sure. I'd love to," she said with a forced smile.

"Wonderful! I have to go to the store to pick up some security cameras right now. Make sure no one goes near the storage room while I'm gone. Not even the other employees.

My fellow detective and I nodded our heads. Uncle left with a grin plastered on his face. Today was going to be a long day

Kataras odd friends came today while I was cleaning tables. Immediately I noticed her friend, Aang, look at me with jealousy again. I smirked a little. Her blind friend, Toph walked over to me.

"Hey Sparky."

"Why call me Sparky annoying girl." She chuckled at my comment.

"'Cause your temper flares. Sparky is a much better nickname than flare."

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you talking to me anyway?"

"I'm assuming you know where Katara is. Do you?"

"Why would I." she shrugged her shoulders.

"Like I said, just an assumption."

I sighed loudly "If I do know where she is, which I don't. She would probably be in the kitchen, which you aren't allowed to go into."

"Can you get her for me?"  
"If that's the only option that will end this conversation." I walked away in the direction of the kitchen. As I opened the door Katara ran right into me. Luckily she wasn't carrying any tea or pastries.

"Watch where you're going Sunshine," I growled at her.

"Same goes to you Hot Head." I glared at her. She returned the favor.

"Your annoying little friend wants to talk to you or something," I snapped.

"They're here? Yay!" she ran off in their direction. I was glad I wasn't finished cleaning the tables because I really wanted to see what Tattoo Arms had to say.

At first her brother started talking. "Today I was at the park and I met this really nice girl, she's around your age, and the best thing of all… SHE'S AN ACROBAT IN THE CIRCUS!"

"Oh Sokka," Katara said a little disappointed while pinching the bridge of her nose, "why do you always end up with the strangest girlfriends?"

"I promise you she's not a freak and she's so… so… she's so wonderful I can't even find the right word for her," he said dreamlike almost in a daze."

"Alright, so anyways I need you guys' help guarding the shop after hours."

She went on explaining to them why she needed their help. Toph and Sokka protested but didn't win the fight and Aang automatically agreed to help. What a surprise.

Then Aang started to talk. "Katara, I-I need to talk to you. It's really important." He sounded nervous.

"What's on your mind?"  
"Well I kind of wanted to talk to you in private."

Just than Uncle came in and asked Katara to help him set up the security cameras. Looks like I wont be able to spy on them after all.

Katara decided that we should all go home and get some rest before we start the "investigation" tonight. We all agreed and went our separate ways.

I walked into my darkly painted apartment and flopped down on the red couch. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I turned on the T.V. Instantly I fell asleep.

I was outside of Katara's house; I knocked on the door and she opened it almost instantly. She looked up at me.

"Hello Mr. Joyful, what brings you here?"

"Cute. Anyways there's this stupid dance I'm forced to go to tonight and I have to bring a girl who has nothing better to do with her life, so I thought of you."  
"How thoughtful. How'd you know I didn't have anything planned?"

"Look do you want to come or not."

"Sure, why not. My options are very limited tonight."

The scene changed and we were inside a rec center. A slow song came on and we automatically started to dance. I looked down at her and she looked up at me. She looked absolutely beautiful. She slowly started to inch her face towards mine. I bent my head down and did the same as her. Our eyes closed and her lips lightly brushed up against mine.

I woke up smiling. That was one of the best dreams I've ever had.

I looked at my phone. The time was 8:15 pm. I got up, fixed my hair, and walked out the door.

**Hope you liked it. Again thanks to Rainproof Coyote and Plotbunny Chariot and all my reviewers followers and favoriters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Pease review favorite and follow. I'm out! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Tonight's the night we finally get to see who done it! Did you remember that dream Zuko had from somewhere? Maybe from a previous chapter? Again thanks for the reviews, follows, and favorites. There's going to be different POV's throughout the fic so hope you like it! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAMER: I WISH I OWNED A:TLA**

**Katara's POV**

Chapter 9

As I went to go grab my purse I heard I knock at the door. "Just a second," I called to the person at the door. I ran over and was surprised to see Aang. "Hey, Aang, what are you doing here?"

"Hi, Katara," he started sheepishly, "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Can't it wait? It's almost time to head back to The Jasmine Dragon and I don't want to be late."

"Actually it can't. I um I-I really like you Katara."

"Aang, I already know that. I really like you too."

"No, not like that. I love you, Katara, and I really mean it. I've always loved you since the first time we've met and I knew that we were meant for each other. Sokka, Toph, and Suki even think so."

"Aang-"

"I know you said that you thought of me like a little brother, but I don't want it to be like that. I want us to be way more than friends."

"Aang-"

"I know you might not feel the same way, but I just wanted to let you know an-"

"Aang, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same way. Yes, I do think of you as a little brother but that's all." I put my hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up on love, Aang, there's someone out there for everyone and I think your someone might be right under your nose."

He perked up a little. "Really? Who?"

"You may be a little surprised by this but its Toph."

"Really, are you sure? She doesn't seem like she's interested in me."

"Trust me she is. And again I'm sorry I don't feel the same way."

"Yeah um its ok, in fact I'm over it."

"That's great! Now, I think we should get going."

"I am glad you are all here," the usually joyful Iroh said, "I have set up a little control center in my office so you can monitor the security cameras. I would advise you to split up into pairs so if there are any thieves that sneak up on you tonight you can stop them." We nodded our heads. "Good. Your mission…starts now." He left.

Being the "idea guy" Sokka came up with a plan. "Like your uncle said we should split up. Me and the angry jerk," he said gesturing to Zuko. Toph and I both snickered, he glared at us, "will stand guard outside, Katara and Aang will be stationed in the storage room, and Toph will watch the monitors in Iroh's office."

"Hello-o, blind!" she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Why don't you just stay in the dining room and make sure…nobody leaves the building."

She sighed. "Okay, I guess I can do that. But who's gonna watch the monitors?"

"Being the leader," Sokka started, "I volunteer to do random monitor checks." We agreed and went to our respective places.

**Sokka's POV**

That Zuko guy seems pretty dull. He just stood there barely moving with his arms crossed. The only thing that was actually cool about that guy was his scar. It made him look so mysterious and a total babe magnet, like yours truly.

I looked up at the sky, it was sunset and there were a few clouds in the sky. It was getting a little awkward standing out there with him in silence so I started to talk.

"Pretty clouds."

"Yeah…fluffy." There was an awkward silence. I started to whistle.

"What," he asked.

"Wha-Oh! I didn't say anything." There was another brief silence. I thought of something and decided to say it.

"You know a friend of mine actually designed the war balloons."

"No kidding."

"Yep! A balloon…but for war."

"If there's one thing my dad's good at its war."

"Oh really? What position."

"Four star general."

"Wow, that's pretty high up. Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I did, but not anymore."

"My last girlfriend dumped me for a guy named Moon Spirit."

"That's rough, buddy."

"Yeah. Well I'm gonna go check on the monitors."

"Ok."

**Zuko's POV**

Kataras' brother left. It was a lot more peaceful without him.

I turned my head slightly to the right. I thought I saw someone walk behind the building. I ran over to where I saw them. "Hey," I yelled. By the time I got there whoever it was, was gone. I walked back to my spot

"Hey there, Sparky," said voice from behind.

I turned around. "What do you want," I barked at her.

"Hey, take it easy. Cant a girl just say hi to a friend?"

"I barely know you."

"Acquaintance?"

"Why are you here?"

She sighed. "Fine, I'm here to get the dirt on you and Katara. I know you guys are dating."

"What! Why would you even think that!?"

"Are you serious?! By the way you two act it seems like you're in a relationship."

'I wish,' I thought. "Ugh. We only act that way because we hate each other. Not because we're in a 'relationship'."

"Whatever makes you happy."

**Tophs' **

I knew he was lying. I just didn't want him to know that. I walked back inside. Now time to ask Katara. I was getting hungry so before I did that I went into the kitchen to get something to eat.

**Aangs' POV**

It was really awkward between me and Katara. It was for me at least. We were having normal conversations and all but that conversation we had earlier wouldn't leave my mind. I still had strong feelings for her. I don't know, maybe a do have feelings for Toph, but if I did they were masked by Kataras.

"Aang, is something wrong?" I heard concern in her voice. I must have been showing my emotions on my face.

"No nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure it's not about the conversation we had earlier?"

"Yeah I'm positive. I was just thinking about a sad movie I saw."

"What movie was it?"

"It was um…called…Lost Things."

"I've never heard of it. What was it about?"

"It was…about a guy who uh met another guy who stole his stuff. Then he lost his house and his dog and his girlfriend and then he died."

"That is a sad movie."

"You have no idea."

Just my luck Toph came in. I couldn't help but start to feel awkward around her too.

"Hey, Sweetness. Hey Twinkletoes."

"Hey Toph," we both replied.

"I have to ask you a very important question."

"Sure thing, Toph. Will you excuse me Aang."

"No it's ok, he can stay."

"Alright then, what's the question?"

"Are you and Zuko a thing?"

"What?! Did you just drop in from Crazy Town because no one else would think me and Zuko were _a 'thing'_."

**Tophs' POV**

This was going to be fun.

"Are you sure? That's not what Zuko told me?" her face turned as red as a beat. The fun has just begun. Then Aang stepped in.

"Wait, wait, wait you and Zuko are together?"

"No," she answered

"But I thought you were." I said.

"Is this why you said you didn't have feelings for me?! Because you're with that-that guy!" I've never seen Aang so angry in his life.

"Aang, calm down," Katara said in a calming voice, "I am NOT going out with Zuko."

"Yes you are," I said in a sing-song voice. She shot icy daggers into my soul. Maybe I'd gone too far…Nah.

"Did you also lie about Toph liking me?!" Did he just say…yes he did. It was now my turn to shoot daggers at Katara, but mine were as solid as rock and as cold as metal.

"Katara! I cannot believe you!"

"Wait so you do like me?"

"Yes of course I do you idiot! I can't believe you weren't smart enough to figure it out!"

"Toph, stop that NOW, your making the poor boy cry!"

"I'm the one who's making him cry? Try pointing the finger at yourself Mrs. I-think-of-you-as–a-brother."

"I…I… URG! You make me so UGH. I think it would be best for you to leave RIGHT NOW!"

"Best thing you've said all night."

I stormed out. I didn't even care what happened to any of them. All I wanted to do was go home. As I was walking I ran into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're goin'!"

"Same goes to you," they said. It was Sokka. I stayed silent.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Blind."

"Take me home."

"What why? Our mission's not over yet."

"I said TAKE! ME! HOME!"

"Alright, jeez. You don't have to yell. Let me just go tell Katara-"

"No! Just tell Zuko!" we walked out.

"Where do you think you're going," Zuko asked

"Home," I replied shortly, "Sokka is taking me home and you're going to watch the monitors."

"What make you think you can boss me around." I glared at him.

"Ok ok."

**Zukos' POV**

I went to go check on the monitors. Finally some excitement tonight! Someone was breaking in through the back entrance. "Aang, Katara come in here!"

They ran in and asked what was going on. I told them about what I say earlier and what I just saw on the monitor. We tiptoed out of Uncles office and near the back door. The door knob started to jiggle. I mouthed the words "one…two…" when the door opened I yelled three and we all sprung into action. " Whoa, whoa, whoa," the thief said. It was very familiar.

"Uncle," I said.

"Yes. It is me Nephew. I came here to tell you that there was no thief. I turns out that I took that box of tea last week to make samples for advertisement."

"Mystery solved," Katara said cheerfully, but I could tell something was wrong.

"Where are the other two investigators," Uncle asked.

"They," Aang started, "uh… they left a little while ago."

"Such a shame. More tea for us!"

**Heey! I know I haven't updated in like two weeks. Sorry about that. I have been VERY busy. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND READ MY OTHER FAN FICTION. EVEN IF YOU DON'T READ IT JUST WRITE A REVIEW SAYING HI OR SOMETHING. JUST PLEASE REVIEW. Anyways I'm friends with this guy named Cameron who has a little crush on me and my friends and he makes it sooo obvious, any who I'm probz going to make Aang personality like that. Aaand before I forget in like chapter 11-14 something awesome is going to happen and I want you to either tell me your guess by PM or review. The winner or closest winner will either get their own one chapter fanfic or something else. Idk yet. Suggestions are welcome. REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Kataras' POV**

Chapter 10

She opened the door. Her glassy eyes were as red as a tomato and as puffy as cotton candy. Tears were dried up on her face. Her hair and clothes were a wreck. She hadn't changed since last night.

"H-hi Toph," I said feeling terribly guilty.

"Well, if it isn't the serving wench coming to say sorry."

"Toph, I know you're mad at me but there's no need to call names," I kept my voice calm, I had no reason to be mad but _she_ did.

"Are you sure, 'cause I have plenty of other names I would like to call you and right now I can think of a lot."

"I know what I did was wrong-"

"No, you _don't_ know, because if you did you wouldn't have said anything!"

"I do know what I did was wrong, but I only did it because I didn't want Aang to be upset for the rest of his life. Because of the little game you've been playing, he's been distraught."

"Are you sure? I haven't seen it. Well, I haven't _seen_ anything but, you know what I mean."

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Oh God what have I been doing. Katara, you HAVE to drive me to his house. PLEASE!"

"Sure thing."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"I am 100% sure."

"Ok, if you need anything just call on Aangs' phone."

"I will."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks."

**Tophs' POV**

I knocked on his door. He opened it, greeting me with a look of excitement.

We started to talk in unison.

"There's something I need to tell you."

We laughed

"You go first," we both said.

"Why don't we say it at the same time," Aang suggested.

"After thinking it over I realized that I _do_ like you," he said.

"Katara's right, I _do_ like you and I think we would be great for eachother," I said. It took a minute for both of us to realize what we just said.

"Wait," I started, "A-are you serious?"  
"I am seriously serious." I ran to where I thought he was- arms outstretched- jumped, and ended up hugging myself and face planting on the floor.

"Ouch," I groaned.

"Toph, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine. I just love doing random gravity checks."

"Oh…well if your're fine then-"

"Of course I'm not fine, now help me up!"  
"Sorry!"

"After all these years I'm still not used to sarcasm."

"Don't worry about it. I'll teach you. Why don't we go inside and start." I sly smile quickly spread across my face. I had a god feeling that his whole face turned red."

"Oh-I-um… sure. Heh-heh." He grabbed my hand and I pulled him inside.

**Kataras' POV**

Iroh called to inform me not to go to work today because of renovations. I wonder what's being renovated because the shop looked in great shape.

Today was the day Shauna was supposed to come back to work. 'I wonder if she's feeling better,' I thought. I dung through my purse searching for a slip of paper. At last I found it. I quickly typed in the numbers _628-555-1208 _and waited for an answer.

"Hello," droned a groggy voice.

"Hi Shauna, it's me, Katara."

"Hi Katar-A-A-ACHOO! Sorry about that."

"No worries. I just called to see how you're feeling and from how it sounds, not too good."

"It's worse than not too good. I have a 110 degree fever and I keep having random hallucinations. Well I think I'm gonna go take a nap on this tree."

"Shauna, I think you're hallucinating again. Do you have anyone staying with you while you're in this condition?"

"Yup! My boyfriend, the airplane, is staying here in the watchtower."

"Um… ok Shauna, feel better."

"Ay-ay Capn' Waters. Tell the fire dude and the giant marshmallow I said howdy."

"Uh ok I will. Goodbye."

I hung up. "Oh, that poor girl."

**Hey everyone, I have good news and bad news. The good news is we have a contest winner! *Drum Roll*** **Plotbunny Chariot! Congrats! Just PM or review me what you want and I will do it whenever I can. The bad news is the guy I used to like (the eighth grader) is a terrible person and I never want to see him or talk to him again. Bu alas.. I am forced to since we have P.E. together. Sorry 'bout the sucky chapter and 'bout how I made Toph un-blind in one scene in the previous chapter. Review, Favorite, and Follow. PEACE! **


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: ONE DAY I WILL OWN ATLA AND ZUKO AND KATARA WILL BE TOGETHER!**

**Sokkas' POV**

Chapter 11

As I drove to my little acrobats' house, I couldn't help but think about Toph and how angry she was last night. The whole ride to her house she was silent. She didn't even call me Snoozles! I wonder what happened last night. As I finished up my thought I finally reached her house. Ty Lee told me that she used to live in the rich people neighborhood but moved away 'cause she hated people comparing her to her sisters and she didn't want to be part of a matched set.

My little acrobat was waiting for me on her lawn with bags in her hand. I wonder what's in them.

I got out of the car, arms open.

"Sokka-a-a," she squealed with delight.

"Ty Lee-e-e!" she ran and hugged me while I spun her around.

"What's in the bag?" I asked her.

"Candy and jerky! It's for our picnic."

"Thank the lord."

"And I packed a little surprise for you in there."

"Aw you shouldn't have."

"What? I-I thought you liked surprises. Do you want me to put it back?"

"No no no, its okay, Ty Lee. It's just an expression."

"Ooooh, like happy?"

"Uh… sure. Let's go with that." She may be pretty but she defiantly isn't smart, but I love her.

…

We sat down at a picnic bench near a fountain. I unloaded the candy while she unloaded the jerky. This was going to be a magical morning. After we had everything set up, she picked up a marshmallow.

"It's so… erg, what's the word… fluffy? No, I think it starts with a P."

"Poofy?"

"Yes! That's it, poofy. Poof." I chuckled at her confusion.

We ate happily while chatting. I started talking about boomerangs.

"I'd like to be your boomerang," she told me.

"You already are." I kissed her. We were interrupted by the sound of kids playing around us.

"Hey," I yelled, "can you keep it down over there! We're kinda busy."

"Oh Sokka, don't ruin their fun."

She got up and joined their game of hopscotch but, instead of using the feet she used her hands. I let out a dreamlike sigh. Then she jumped onto the fountain and started doing summersaults. The kids started cheering. I decided to join her. I hopped onto the fountain and tried to stand on my hands. I failed and fell into the water while making a sound like, "WUUAAARRGLUROODUO," in the process. The kids started laughing, even Ty Lee laughed at me. An annoyed look that I frequently get spread across my face. My girlfriend was still standing on her hands when she kissed my cheek. That made me feel a little better. She got back onto her feet and helped me up.

…

"So is it time for me to get my surprise yet?"

She giggled. "Yepp! Now, close your eyes." I did as she said and puckered my lips. I waited and didn't feel anything. I opened my eyes to see a milky yellow and green liquid in a glass. "Surprise," she squealed with extreme happiness.

"Uh… what is it?"

"It's cactus juice silly."

I could feel a goofy smile coming on.

"You know me so well," I said almost in tears.

"Of course I do."

"Suki would never let me have this."

"Who?"

"Nevermind."

Yes, it's true. Me and Suki used to date. We called it off after two years because of her frequent trips to Kyoshi Island; we never got to spend much time together.

Anyways, I gulped down all the juice, searching for more when my cup went dry. Cactus juice was supposed to make you all loopy but I'm immune to it, after many many _many_ tries.

…

**I had to end this in cactus juice XD. Anyways I am so so SO sorry for the wait. I feel like such a slutmuffin(slutmuffins are sweet BTW) and I have a TON of explanations. It had state testing, I had to join the international thespian society, I lost inspiration, and it was almost summer break when I got inspiration (which it is now) and my internet was down. And yes that means not able to read fan fiction. So sad it's making me tearbend. Hahahaha! So anyways I'm gonna make this fic shorter cuz I want to start working on a new fic. Here are my suggestions please pick your favorite(s):**

**1. A short fic about Zuko and Katara's life in the future with their three children.**

**2. A crossover of legend of korra where katara/zuko decide to get married at like 76 years old because they secretly loved each other and katara/zuko tell korra how it came to be or something like that.**

**3. Takes place in Ember Island Players and this time they show all the Zutara scenes including the others. Embarrassing things keep happening to them (accidental hand touch, accidental hugging, moving too close to each other, being too nice to eachother, etc.)**

**4. One about Katara's forgiveness to Zuko**

**5. One that takes place after the war where Katara and Zuko are secretly dating. And they broke up with Mai/Aang. And Suki is the first to find out.(called Healing Session)**

**6. One that takes place after Zuko joins the Gaang where Katara and Zuko are secretly dating. The only person that knows something is up is Toph and Sokka and Aang are a little suspicious.**

**7. This one takes place in The Cave Of Two Lovers where Katara gets stuck by herself in the cave and it turns out that Zuko gets stuck in the same part of the cave too. (called The Cave of Zutara)**

**8. This one is after Zuko joins the Gaang and he's trying to get Katara to like him in more ways than one.**

**9. And an AU either in a university or some fancy high school**

**10. And probably a little drabble series**

**11. And one that takes place at a summer camp where Katara, Zuko and others are the counselors and some are the kids**

**12. One called Lost In The Arms Of My Destiny (name says it all)**

**13. One called Behind The Mask (name says it all)**

**Whichever one gets the most votes I'll do after I finish this one. Hopefully you're not mad about Ty Lokka, I just wanted to do something different. Trust me I am a Sukka fan but I'm also a Ty Lokka fan. And hey, don't you think it would be so cool if they had a convention and everyone would be therewith signs that had their screen name and we could get this cool special merchandise and we could all meet each other and there would be like, different stations for meet and greats for the creators of all the different shows/movies/books/etc. and it would be just like Comic Con but for fan fiction. If that's a thing please tell me. Also when is Zutara week? I would love to know. Thanks for the support. Review, Follow, and Favorite **


	13. Chapter 13

**So I probably won't be able to update in a long time because I might not be able to take the laptop on my trip. I know right, that's so drove. Anyways hope you like it. **

**DISCLAIMER: ONE DAY I WILL OWN ATLA AND ZUKO AND KATARA WILL BE TOGETHER!**

**Chapter 12**

**Zuko's POV**

_Ten thousand times_

_I've tried; I've tried to call you_

_I know you wanna talk_

_I need to show you how I hurt_

I listened to my band's mixed CD play on my car radio. My voice smooth and confident. Unlike in the real world where my voice is raspy and harsh. Singing is my passion. I feel like I'm in another world where I can do anything I want, say anything I want; where my inner fire doesn't blow up in my face like everything else does.**(A/N: who knew Zuko was that emo?)** Music takes my mind off of my father and his wishes for me to join him and my psychotic sister.

_Obsession, rejection_

_Your final breath is my possession_

_Obsession, rejection_

_Your final breath is now my possession_

My previous obsession was to please my father, but always get rejected. My sister has always felt the need to take every bit of a person's soul and store it in her torture chamber. Now that I'm listening to the lyrics more carefully, I realized that this song is about my terrible relationships with people in my life. Katara, my father, Azula, every one

_(Obsession) I've told you before_

_(Rejection) Your tears don't fall_

_(Obsession) I've been here before_

_(Rejection) They crash around me_

The song ended. I still wasn't even close to the gym. I always go there on my free time and because the shop is closed today, now is the perfect time to go. The next song came on

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away and you feel yourself suffocating?_

One of my band members wrote this song the day he found out his brother died in the war. This was always one of my uncle's favorites. He could really relate to it.

_One, 21 Guns_

_Lay down your arms_

_Give up the fight_

_One, 21 Guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_You and I…_

Finally I was at the gym. I grabbed my bag out of the back and went inside. Once I was in I noticed that there was a fighting class scheduled for 2 o' clock today. I signed up figuring it was a good way to blow off some steam. That was in a half hour so I made my way to the weights.

For some strange reason I felt the need to turn around. You wouldn't believe who I saw. Kataras' friends Toph and Aang! _'_What are they doing here?!' I thought. Hoping they didn't see me I turned around and practically sprinted away earning a few strange glances from other gym goers.

…

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sparky himself," they slightly younger blind girl greeted as I walked into the room of stretching people.

"What are you two doing here," I asked. Annoyance was not hidden in my voice.

"My job. Twinkle Toes over there is going to be my assistant today. What are you doing here, trying to bulk up for Katara?"

I could feel my cheeks start to heat up. I'm so glad she's blind.

"N-no." 'Yes.' "I always come to the gym on my spare time."

"TMI, Hot Head.

"I am not hot-headed!"

"I never said you were!"

"Hey," someone from the class yelled, "Enough small talk! This is a class, not the beauty salon!"

"Shut up before you get your ass kicked by a blind girl," Toph came back at him. The man instantly silenced. Fear easily shown in his eyes.

…

After watching Aang get beat up for thirty minutes I made my way down to the pool. Little did I know, I was being followed by slightly bruised, a-little-to-happy brown haired kid and the scariest black haired blind girl I've ever seen.

…...

After coming back up for air I saw Toph walking very close to the edge of the pool. She turned around to say something to Aang but before she could she fell in.

"AANG! HELP ME! I CANT SWIM!"

Instantly, I made my way over to her and saved her before she could go under.

"Oh, Aang! I knew you would save me!" she returned her gratitude by kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh," I started sheepishly, "Actually, it's Zuko." I could see her cheeks turn a lighter shade of scarlet.

"Oh. You can just let me drown now."

…

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter and all the references I made. If you wanna see more of Toph and her class or her teaching Zuko a little wax on wax off(I'm so funny) let me out Zuko is in a band! If you have a band name suggestion let me know and I'm still waiting for more suggestions on the new fic. Anyways if you liked the songs I put in there here they are:**

**Tears Don't Fall Part2 by Bullet for My Valentine (Metal)**

**21 Guns by Green Day (Alternative)**

**If you have any alternative/metal/rock song you like then let me know and Zuko and his unnamed band might be performing it in a town near you! How exciting! Read, review, follow, and favorite this and all my other fan fic- especially The Guardians Apprentice even if you don't know anything about Rise of the Guardians *hint, hint* thanks to my supporters and lights out Alice.(I just finished watching Parental Guidance) **


	14. Chapter 14

**G'day. I'm in a very great mood today and I know it'll be ruined so that's why I'm writing this at 4 in the morning. Little heads up, this will be a very song-y and emo-y chapter. We get to see a side of Katara some of you never thought she had and Zuko turns out to be emo! *whispers* like we didn't already know. Zuko's band name is revealed and a special – somewhat hated – guest will be appearing. Enough with my rambling, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Disclaimer: I only own ATLA DVD's**

Chapter 13

Katara's POV

I walked into the Jasmine Dragon. Hair tied neatly in a low braid, wearing jeans and the employee tee-shirt. I defiantly noticed changes in the layout but, I wouldn't exactly call them renovations – besides the stage setup in the back. The tables were spread out neatly in the front of the medium sized building. There was easy access to the kitchen, counter, and the stage. There was about 10ft. of space between the recently setup stage and tables. I wonder what Iroh's planning.

Iroh and Zuko walked out of the kitchen just as I finished observing. Zuko, with his usual scowl, glared at me arms crossed while Iroh smiled cheerfully at me. How could they possibly be related?

"Miss Katara, good morning. Zuko?"

"_Humph_," was all he said.

"Good morning," I replied, making sure to look at Iroh. "If you don't mind me asking, why do you have a stage set up in the back?"

"I am glad you asked. You see, I have been thinking for awhile now that my shop should appeal to the younger generation. I plan to hire young unknown musicians for Saturday Entertainment Night.**(A/N BTW Iroh just now made up SEN.)** You may have not known this but my nephew here is in a band."

"Oh, really? I would have never guessed. What's it called?"

"The Dishonorables," Zuko replied monotonously.

"Since Zuko's band is emo," Iroh contined, "I want to target the more moody outcast youth like Zuko." I giggled at his comment.

"What?! I am _not_ a moody outcast and my band is _not_ emo!"

"I do not think so nephew. Just listen to this line 'Spitting out my poison. Acidic taste on the tip of my tongue, I can't take your medicine. You're so bitter better get up and run.'"

Zuko found a sudden interest in the floor.

"That does sound emo to me," I told Iroh.

"See, even Miss Katara agrees with me."

"That's because she agrees with everyone," Zuko said, putting emphasis on everyone. He began to walk away until Iroh stopped him and asked us to hand out papers.

…...

"So," I started while handing out papers, "It must be cool being in a band."

"I guess you could say that."

"Are you excited to perform on Saturday?"

"Somewhat." Am I going to get an actual conversation out of this guy?

"I think I might watch your performance." Maybe that'll help.

"I don't think you'll like the kind of music I play. I play metal/alternative/punk rock while you seem like a pop/singer songwriter/country person."

He was about to be shocked. "Actually, some of my favorite bands are Black Veil Brides, Green Day, and 3 Doors Down." He defiantly was shocked. I could also see a little disbelief. "I guess we have more in common than I thought."

We walked around in silence handing out flyers and taping them to walls. I was examining one of the flyers when I ran into something. More like someone.

"I'm so sorry," I said. I looked up at him. He was at least an inch shorter than Zuko with messy brown hair and wheat in his mouth. Instantly I blushed. "No worries. The names Jet."

"K-Katara. My name's Katara." I smiled stupidly.

"Well,_ Katara_, thanks for the flyer."

"Oh-uh… I um…-" thankfully Zuko saved me from further embarrassment.

"The flyer wasn't meant for you," he came back sharply.

"Who might you be? Her boyfriend?"  
"No, her boss and we need to get back to work."

"Okay, Mr. Buzzkill. Bye Katara. See you on Saturday"

"Bye Jet." Zuko dragged me away. "No fraternizing with lower life forms."

"You're not the boss of me and he is not a lower life form!"

"Yes I am and considering the way he's dressed, he is a lower life form."

….

Saturday Evening…..

I examined my appearance in the mirror; a white Kill Hannah top, black skirt, ripped red stockings and black combat boots. My hair was in a messy, low bun with my bangs hanging in my face a black knit slouch pulled over it. Dark eyeliner surrounded my ocean blue eyes as well as smoky gray and black eye shadow. Lip gloss covered my full lips.

I looked like a Spencer's magazine model! And I loved it! Finally a chance to be who I really am. If my dad or grandmother saw me like this…

I walked out of my room, not surprised to see Sokka raiding my refrigerator. I walked into my kitchen and started scolding him. I bet I was a lot more intimidating with this new look. "Sokka, you're going to eat me out of house and home if you don't make yourself a proper meal." Still looking in the refrigerator he answered me. "Hey, you should know that I have a huge appetite. I am your brother and all." He started to look up. "While you're gone can I-" his eyes got as wide as dinner plates. "WHAT THE- EVIL SPIRIT BE GONE!" He held up his fingers to make a cross. "Sokka, I am not an evil spirit." "That's exactly what one would say!" he filled up a glass with water and threatened to throw it at me. "I swear, Sokka, if you throw that at me." he look me up and down once more. "…Okay, I believe you. I would ask why you were dressed like that but I don't think I wanna know. Just promise me you won't get into _too_ much trouble." "I won't. By, Sokka."

…

"You are looking as lovely as ever."

"Thank you Iroh. Would you like me to help you wait on the customers?"

"No need. This is your night to have fun."

"Thank you Iroh."

He left me alone to greet the guest arriving at the front door. I looked around to see if I could find Jet but I didn't see him anywhere. I did see that dreary girl that talked to Zuko the other day. Speaking of which, where was Zuko? I spotted a tall dark haired male without the slightest hint of happiness on his face. Yupp that was him.

His porcelain colored face was paler than usual and… was that _eyeliner_? If I didn't know any better I would have thought he was dead!

I noticed a girl with jet black hair and bangs framing her porcelain skin. As soon as Zuko noticed her too, his expression turned to pure hatred. He walked over to her they started talking. I couldn't make out what was being said, but from the looks of it, they were both angry at each other. Zuko then stalked off to the stage.

…...

"Before we get started I'd like to introduce ourselves. I'm Zuko, the guitarist over here is The Duke, the bass player is Haru, and our amazing drummer in the back is Teo and we are The Dishonorables. This song is called Believer."

_I would have been in doubt_

_When this started out_

_That everything would turn out this way_

_First it was a phone call_

_Then it was another_

_From a mother who was ready to play_

_She said things that no one ever told me before_

_But how could I have known_

_That she wanted to settle a score_

His voice was so smooth unlike his normal course voice. The song was fast paced and upbeat with great instrumental works.

_Then a man came in_

_I can finally see it_

_And it looks like you're having fun_

_But when I get back _

_You're gonna be bleeding_

_So I think son you better run_

_Now I think I should be leaving_

'_Cause it looks like I've had enough _

_She was a deceiver but I had to believe her_

_When she told me she was in love_

_I knew I could fix it_

_In just another minute_

_But I guess it was a minute too late_

_I knew he was coming_

_And I should have been running_

_If he caught me I would never escape_

_Now I know it never should have been a surprise_

_But how could I have known_

_That she was only telling me lies_

'_Cause a man came in_

_I thought you were leaving_

_But I see you're still having fun_

_Now I'm back and you're gonna be bleeding_

_So I think son you better run_

_Now I think I should be leaving_

'_Cause it looks like I've had enough _

_She was a deceiver but I had to believe her_

_When she told me she was in love _

_Don't blame me_

_It's not my fault_

_Don't blame me_

_I'm not the one_

'_Cause a man came in_

_I thought you were leaving_

_But I see you're still having fun_

_Now I'm back and you're gonna be bleeding_

_So I think son you better run_

_Now I think I should be leaving_

'_Cause it looks like I've had enough _

_She was a deceiver but I had to believe her_

_When she told me she was in love_

The song ended and we all cheered. The band smiled in satisfaction. "This next song is called Save Me, San Francisco"

_I used to love the Tenderloin_

_Till I made some tender coin_

_Then I met some ladies from Marin_

_We took the highway to the One_

_Up the coast to catch some sun_

_They left me with this blisters on my skin_

This song was different from the last. It was slightly slower but still had a good pace. Zuko's voice was slightly higher pitch from the last one.

_Don't know what I was on, but I think it grows in Oregon_

_So I kept on going, going, gone, right through_

_I drove into Seattle rain, fell in love then missed the train_

_That could a took me right back home to you_

_I been high_

_I been low_

_I been yes, and I been oh hell no_

_I been rock 'n roll and disco_

_Won't you save me San Francisco_

_Ooo ooo ooo, oh oh_

For some reason at this very moment I took notice into what Zuko was wearing; a black dress shirt with a dark grey vest, black pants, and converse.

_To tell you the truth_

_I miss everything…everything_

_It's a wild, wide, beautiful world_

_But there's a wide-eyed girl back there_

_And she means everything…everything_

As he said the last two lines, he spotted me in the singing crowd and looked at me. Almost sincere.

_I been stop_

_I been go_

_I been yes and I been oh hell no _

_I been rock 'n roll and disco_

_Won't you save me San Francisco_

_I been up_

_I been down_

_I been so damn lost since you're not around_

_I been reggae and calypso_

_Won't you save me San Francisco_

_Oo oo oo…oh oh_

_Won't you save me San Francisco_

_Oo oo oo…oh oh_

_Won't you save me San Francisco_

Once again everyone cheered and he announced the next song "This next song is called Gives You Hell." He said with a mischievous smile directed to that one girl in the back.

_I wake up every morning_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At nine to five pace_

_I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

This song was obviously a hate song directed to that girl. I wonder what their relationship was. An ex-friend? A passed girlfriend?

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying_

_When you see my face _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way _

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

By then everyone was singing along including me. He had very catchy songs.

_When you hear this song_

_I hope that it will give you hell_

_You can sing along_

_I hope that it puts you through hell_

"Thank you everyone. We're going to be taking a short break and then get right back to the music."

As the band stepped off the stage, they were bombarded by their gothic fan girls. As they cleared out I made my way towards the living dead.

"If it isn't one of my fan girls coming to beg for my undying attention." He flashed a toothy grin showing off a pair of fangs.

I scoffed at him. "As if, Vampire Prince, I just came here to congratulate you."

"Oh, this," he gestured to hum ensemble, "Just something I put on for the fans. But, if you like it I wouldn't mind wearing it more often." Was he _flirting_ with me?

"No need."

"And what about _your_ look? You like you have something against the world like the rest of us do."

"I don't have anything against the world; I just thought I needed to look the part."

"You defiantly do look the part.-"

"Hey, Zuko!" called on of his band members. Looks like it's time for him to go back on stage.

"We're about to slow things up a bit with this next song Season of the Witch."

_When I look out my window_

_Many sights to see_

_And when I look in my window_

_So many different people to be_

_That it's strange_

_So strange_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_Mmmm, must be the season of the witch_

_Must be the season of the witch, yeah_

_Must be the season of the witch_

He was right, it _was_ slow. It was strange. One moment I was perfectly fine, the next moment I felt hypnotized and sleepy. What was it?

_When I look over my shoulder_

_What do you think I see?_

_Some other cat lookin' over_

_His shoulder at me_

_And he's strange _

_Sure is strange_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_You got to pick up every stitch, yeah_

_Beatniks are out to make it rich_

_Oh no, must be the season of the witch_

_Must be the season of the witch, yeah_

_Must be the season of the witch_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch_

_Beatniks are out to make it rich_

_Oh no, must be the season of the witch_

_Must be the season of the witch, yeah_

_Must be the season of the witch_

_When I go_

I didn't understand what this song was about or what it meant. It just compelled me to want to listen to this song over and over again on loop.

_When I look out my window_

_Many sights to see_

_And when I look in my window_

_So many different people to be_

_That it's strange_

_So strange_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_You got to pick up every stitch_

_Two rabbits runnin' in the ditch_

_Oh no, must be the season of the witch_

_Must be the season of the witch, yeah_

_Must be the season of the witch_

_When I go_

_When I go_

I got it subliminal mind control. That was the most logical explanation. Or maybe that song just messed with my mind.

"This next song is dedicated to a special person out in the audience. I hope she knows I wrote this song for her and only her. This song is called One More Night."

_You and I go hard at eachother like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough; we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah I know that we can't do this no more_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_

This was a really nice song so far. I wonder who it was for.

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_Try you tell "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"_

_Try to tell you "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath_

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself_

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you (making me love you)_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head; let it all go (let it all go)_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo (like a tattoo, yeah)_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you _

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (whoa, yeah)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night (oh, yeah, yeah)_

I tried to study the lyrics more closely. Who was this song for? That dreary girl? The angry girl? Me? Iroh?

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh oh)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (Oh oh oh oh, oh oh oh)_

_And I know I said it a million times (oh, I said it a million times)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, baby give me one more night)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die (yeah, yeah)_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_And I know I said it a million times (yeah, yeah)_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night (yeah, yeah)_

_I don't know, whatever._

"This is our last song of the night and it's also our newest song. I give you…Teenagers."

_They're gonna clean up your looks _

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you_

_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you, son_

_So they can watch all the things you do_

The Vampire Prince was acting like he was some famous rock star while singing this song. Acting like he could barely stand up and needed the microphone for support and like it hurt for him to sing. To top it off he plastered this stupid smirk on his face. He was so arrogant.

_Because the drugs never work_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

'_Cause they got methods of keeping you clean_

_They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds_

_Another cog in the murder machine_

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_The boys and girls in the clique_

_The awful names that they stick_

_You're never gonna fit in that much, kid_

_But if you're troubled and hurt_

_What you got under your shirt_

_Will make them pay for the things that they did_

Zuko spotted me in the back and winked. I turned my head to hide my blush, but that only made him smirk even more.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Ohhh yeah!_

We started to dance during the instrumental break.

_They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me _

_All together now!_

We followed his commands and sang along

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

_Teenagers scare the living shit out of me_

_They could care less as long as someone'll bleed_

_So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me_

The crowd roared.

"Thank you everyone! We had a great time tonight!"

Almost instantly, The Duke, ran up to the microphone practically knocking Zuko over. His large helmet covering his eyes. "Buy our shirts and CD's!"

…

**Told you it would be very song-y and emo-y. Sorry that some of the characters weren't introduced properly. I wrote most of this at 4 in the morning on Friday and fell asleep in the middle of writing it. And now I've been up for about 20 hours! Yay for me! Soon I'll start looking like dead Zuko!**

**The songs are:**

**Believer by 3 Doors Down (Rock)**

**Save Me San Francisco by Train (Pop)**

**Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects (Alternative)**

**Season of the Witch by Donovan (Pop but I consider it alternative emo hippie 70/80's music)**

**One More Night by Maroon 5 (Pop)**

**Teenager by My Chemical Romance (Alternative)**

**Don't worry there will be more music on the way. And if you were kinda confused on the goth Katara thing it was supposed to resemble me. On the outside, I seem like your average girl next door, but on the inside I'm dark, cold, and moody. Did that seem a bit to emo? I think I'm spending too much time around Zuko. Hahahaha! Tell me what you think. Like it, hate it, love it, broccoli? It's your choice! Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! REVIEW! **

**~Geekazoid **


End file.
